The Key to A Heart
by Sony89
Summary: Lucy has to take Natsu home, after an evening of drinking too much alcohol. What will happen? NatsuXLucy


Hey out there! This is my first Oneshot on FAIRY TAIL! A NatsuXLucy Fanfic, with appearances of Gray, Erza and Mirajane! I really hope you all like it. I'm from Austria, so sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in my English!

Review please ;) And listen to the songs while reading!

Recommended Songs:

A life, a Song, A Cigerette – Change

Vanilla Sky - Umbrella

**The Key to a Heart**

Fairy Tail Oneshot

"Come ooooooooooooooon –hiccup- Lucyy!"

Natsu was sitting on the floor and looking up to his blonde friend. He had an expression on his face, like a little kid with a very hard problem to solve.

The building of the guild was nearly empty. The only ones left were Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and of course Mirajane. The rest of the FairyTail guild had already gone home… because it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. She was tired and wanted to go home already. But Natsu kept her here.

"No, Natsu… I will not drink another glass of this freakin' disgusting Tequila with you. You're already drunk anywas…"

That was true. Gray and Natsu once again had started a battle. This time about drinking. Gray was sprayed out on the floor sleeping soundly.

"But LUCY! I have to celebrate! I –hiccup- WOOOOOOON", he shouted and stood up to hug her. He was really clingy when drunk.

Lucy turned a little red. Of course she was used to close proximity with her friend, but lately something had changed. She felt a little uncomfortable when being hugged by Natsu. Especially when his whole body was pressed against her.

Mirajane sighed and rubbed her eyes. "No Natsu. Lucy is right, it's time to go home."

She also wanted to go to sleep and decided to wash the rest of the dished tomorrow.

Erza, after being quiet for so long, stood up and picked up the sleeping Gray.

"C'mere…", she said and lifted him up. "Lucy. Do me a favour and take Natsu home okay? I don't think he can find his way on is own. I'll bring Gray to his apartment."

Lucy wanted to protest. She knew that Natsus apartment was on the way to hers, but would they ever arrive there?

But before she could say anything, Erza had already left the guild.

Lucy, pushing Natsu off to stand up, sighed. 'This is going to be a long way home.'

"Good night, Mira-san.."

"Good night Lucy! And good luck", Mira said and smirked. This could be interesting.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

"Ugh! Natsu! Since when are you so heavy?!", Lucy complained while trying to move forward. The Salamander had one Arm around her shoulders and staggered beside her, while being dragged by his blonde friend. He wasn't really able to walk. And he was saying a lot of strange things lately.

They were walking down the dark street beside the river, on the way to Natsus apartment.

"Nee, Lucy-chan…", he mumbled into her ear, once again letting her skin turn red. "Since when are you smelling that good?" He smirked. "You smell like a candle… Want me to enflame you?"

Out of shock, Lucy let go of Natsus arm and he fell to the floor, giggling.

Lucys heart was beating, but she was angry. 'Wh-What the HELL is wrong with him?!'

She couldn't remember if she had ever gotten a compliment from Natsu, but it made her heartbeat dance. 'Damnit.. And whats up with my name? Since when am I Lucy-_chan_?'

Natsu turned onto his back and reached out for Lucy with his arms.

"Lu –hiccup- cy-chyaaan… Help me up!", he begged, floundering with his legs.

The blonde mage took a deep breath and then knelt down to help her redheaded friend up.

"Honestly Natsu…", she sighed, put his arm once again around her shoulders and went on.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for them to reach Natsus apartment door. "Natsu… Hey Natsu, where are your keys?"

The young mage looked around confused, and grinned like only a drunk man could. "Ah, Lucy-chan. You wanna come in? Stay over okay?"

Lucy ignored him and began to search for his keys.

"Ne, Lucy-chan, why don't you use your keys?", he asked confused and giggled on. "You have so many of them!"

The blonde sighed, but didn't answer. Finally she found the keys to his home in his bag and opened the door.

Natsu hugged her from behind and laughed, babbling nonsense while Lucy dragged him inside and kicked the door shut. She turned the lights on and looked around.

Surprisingly it was less messy than she had thought it would be.

Lucy wanted to say something, but then her heartbeat started to race again and she held her breath. She could feel Natsus Hands wandering from her shoulders down to her waist and encircling it, his head was resting on her right shoulder and she could feel his breath on her neck. He smelled like tequila, and of course fire.

The young fire mage tightened his grip and pulled Lucy closer.

She gulped and was too shocked to do anything. "N-Natsu? What are you doing? Are you feeling okay?"

He slightly shook his head. "I just don't want you to leave yet…", he whispered.

Lucy shut her eyes and tried to calm down. His voice was giving her goose bumps. It wasn't difficult to get away from his grip, since he was drunk, so she took two steps away from him.

"Okay, okay. I'll stay for a while, I promise.."

"YEI!", he cheered and began to run around his apartment, knocking over his chair and falling onto his bed. Lucy just sighed and followed him.

She went to the little kitchen corner to make herself some tea. Might as well do something useful. She wouldn't catch any sleep today anyways.

After a while of searching for a kettle, she heard Natsu mumbling something. And then: "Lucy! Help mee!"

Confused, she turned her head, and sighed.

Natsu had tried to pull his shirt over his head, but it didn't seem to be so easy in his drunk state. He was stuck, his arms in the air, while his head was somewhere in the T-Shirt.

"LUCYY!"

The blonde sat down the kettle to cook the water and then went over to her clumsy friend. "Alright, alright, I'm here, don't shout..", she said and stood on her toes to reach for his black t-shirt.

It would have been and easy task if Natsu would have had the ability to stand still. But instead of doing that, he whined. "Lucyyy! Hurry up!"

Lucy growled, and pulled.

The force of the sudden pull made Natsu trip and fall against his friend.

"Uaaaaaaah!"

In Lucys right hand was now Natsus black T-shirt. They were both sprawled out on the bed, Natsu sandwiching her between his body and the mattress. She didn't dare to open her eyes.

'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod….'

Natsu on the other side didn't want to get up. Lucys body felt so warm and he always felt comfortable when he was with him. And now in his drunk state, his instincts took control over his actions. After a while tough, he placed his hand beside Lucys body and pushed against the mattress, so he was kneeling above her now.

He took his time to watch his blonde haired friend. She was indeed a beautiful girl. Today, she was wearing a skirt that ended just above her knees, and a green vest. It was a little cold outside. Lucy opened her eyes, and Natsu decided that he liked them. They were the most beautiful thing.

The young stellar Spirit Mage wanted to get up, but was stopped by Natsus sudden actions. He had lifted his left hand to stroke Lucys cheek and his thumb was slowly tracing her cherry lips. He smirked and she found herself unable to move.

"Thank's Lucy..", he then mumbled, and leaned in. Lucy, shocked, closed her eyes and was surprised, when she felt Natsus lips not directly on hers, but at the left corner of her lips.

'What the….'

Then she heard a sound that was typically for him. He was snoring.

Lucy, dumbfounded, was lying under him, not knowing what to do. Her heartbeat slowly calmed down, and she took some deep breaths.

The sound of the teakettle interrupted her state of confusion, and she crawled away from underneath Natsus body. He kept on sleeping.

Lucy ran to the oven and put the teakettle away.

Seeing that Natsu was still asleep, she left the apartment, and ran to her room.

After arriving there, she leant against her door and carefully touched the spot where Natsu had kissed her. She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

'He probably won't remember In the morning…', she thought, and went to bed.

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Soo that was it.. My first Fairy Tail Fanfic! I hope you liked it.. I think it turned out a little strange. Sorry again for mistakes and such!


End file.
